The Hanging Tree
by ViolinistOfTheNight
Summary: This is a different version of the Ghost Hunt series! please excuse my spelling and grammar errors. I'm trying to fix them. Gene is alive in this story
1. Chapter 1

The Hanging Tree

Are you, are you

Coming to the tree?

Where they strung up a man

They say murdered three

Strange things did happened here

No stranger would it seem

If we met up at midnight

In the hanging tree.

Are you, are you

Coming to the tree?

Where the dead man called out

For his love to flee

Strange things did happen here

No stranger would it seem

If we met up at midnight

In the hanging tree.

Are you, are you

Coming to the tree?

Where I told you to run

So we'd both be free

Strange things did happen here

No stranger would it seem

If we met up at midnight

In the hanging tree

Are you, are you

Coming to the tree?

Wear a necklace of rope

Side by side with me

Strange things did happen here

No stranger would it seem

If we met up at midnight

In the hanging tree.

Hey everyone! I'm taking a little break from JD Spy because I got an amazing Idea for a story! I will continue JD Spy though! These lyrics will be an important part of this story! But not at first! I do not own Ghost Hunt or the song 'The Hanging Tree' so please tell me what you think! Please no hateful comments or flaming! First chapter comes out really soon!


	2. Chapter 2

'_It doesn't matter how carefully or how dangerously you live your life. It doesn't matter about how much you fear death or aren't scared of it, whether you're ready or not. Everybody dies'. _

Those words stayed with me, after I left my family's funeral two years ago, and now as I walk away from my parents' graves once again. Maybe now would be the best time to introduce myself. I'm Taniyama Mai, and I'm haunted. It didn't bother me as much until a week ago, when one of my many spirit stalkers pushed me down a flight of stairs. The weird thing is that every time a new spirit starts following me, they're only there for a week, then they leave. I'm fonder of the younger spirits. They don't bother me, but the older ones tend to be a little violent. When I fell, I almost tore one of my piercings.

As for what I look like I have dark brown hair, and reddish brown eyes. Just like my mom. After my parents died. I decided to let my hair grow. It now stops at my waist ( listing/180502632/valentines-special-dark-honey-blonde-wig?ref=market). I have a corset peircing on my back ( . just an example) and a tattoo that says _'Spirit' _on my left shoulder. I have friends, but they're much more outgoing than me. I prefer to stay in the background. I have 4 piercings in each of my ears.

When I woke up today, I knew something felt off. I knew instantly something was going to happen. Whether it was a good or bad thing, I'd have to find out for myself. Classes went on as usual, and after school me and my friends met up at an empty classroom to tell ghost stories, something we made a habit of doing. We turned off the lights in the classroom, and we held flashlights. After one of us tells a story, we turn off our light, and the last light on is the ghost. Keiko and I had already gone, which only left Michiru.

She started her story, "Okay, this one's about the old schoolhouse," "oh the creepy old schoolhouse that's collapsing," Keiko cut in, "but it's not collapsing. It was being demolished, when all the workers suddenly quit because of a curse" as she went on telling her story, I couldn't help but feel like somebody was watching us. "Okay," I was broken from my thoughts by Keiko's voice, "One," she began, "Two" Michiru followed, "Three," I continued, "Four," a deep voice suddenly came from behind us. Immediately, Keiko screamed and Michiru yelled, "The ghost is here to murder us!" I was so frightened, I made my way to the window, ready to jump to safety, until a strong hand pulled me back.

Hey everyone! It's me! So this is the first chapter of the story, and I am really looking forward to see what you guys think about it. I know this chapter is short, but the next one will be longer! Sorry for any spelling or grammar errors you may come across reading this, but I have Microsoft Word 2013 which comes with auto correct, and somehow my words get messed up. I'll try to fix it!

See you next time!

ViolinistOfTheNight (Nastahja)


	3. Chapter 3

_**No Matter how much I wish, I do not and will not ever own Ghost Hunt. READ ON!**_

_In the last chapter: I was so frightened, I made my way to the window, ready to jump to safety, until a strong hand pulled me back._

Startled by the sudden gesture, I fell backwards, and landed right on the floor. "I'm sorry, can you stand?" I heard from above me, "yeah" I replied slowly standing up. I turned around to see two men standing in the classroom. They looked identical, short, raven colored hair, and blue eyes. They were also very tall. They were twins. "Oh please tell me that was you two just now," Michiru exclaimed, "yes, did we startle you? I'm Kazuma, and this is my brother Kazuya Shibuya. We just came here to get some work done. But what were you ladies doing here so late?" said the taller of the two. "Oh it's no problem! Well we were just telling ghost stories," answered Keiko with a slight blush. Oh jeez, I can already see where this conversation's going. "So how old are you guys," "Me and my brother will be 17 this year," strange, usually someone would just say they're sophomores.

"Do you like scary stories?" Michiru asked, "yes I do" replied Kazuya. "So do I" his brother added in. "Well, would you guys like to join us sometime?" Asked Keiko. I knew it. "Maybe another time," Kazuya answered, "we should really be getting back to work." "Oh," both Keiko and Michiru said in a disappointed tone. "So it was you guys that have been angering the spirits by telling those stories in here" another voice came from behind us. Oh brother. It was Kuroda. Kuroda was always going around, running her mouth about how she's psychic and she can feel the spirits pain. I'm not saying she's lying, but it's a story we've heard since grade school. "Every time you tell those stories, it causes me to have a headache because I can feel those spirits pain," I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, so you're spiritually sensitive?" It was Kazuya. Almost face palmed. He had to ask. I mentally groaned. Here it comes. "Yes I am. I can see the injured spirits from when there was a hospital there it's awful." Weird. Somehow she seems to have gotten more dramatic since she met these two. Oh, wait. There it is. Almost invisible, but I can see it. She's blushing. But I have no idea why. They're not much to look at. In my opinion. "Really. I don't remember there being any record of a hospital being there. Maybe it was used as a clinic during the war," said Kazuya, in a slightly skeptical tone. "I don't know, but I can't stand it," Kuroda answered.

After twenty more minutes passed, both Kazuya and Kazuma left. I looked at my watch. 3:45?! "Sorry girls, I have to go," I said hurriedly picking up my bag. "But why?" Michiru whined, "I have piano lessons," I replied. "But why," Michiru whined again, "yeah, you're already the best in our class, why do you need extra classes," Keiko added. I sighed and turned to face them, "I don't need extra classes. I'm going to practice the new music our teacher assigned along with some of the other students. I'll call you guys tomorrow," I explained. "Okay," Michiru sighed, "just remember to eat something this time, please?" with a nod, I left. Waving at the people in the room as I exited.

As I walked out of class after practice, it began to rain. My mind wandered. I began walking at a slower pace. I was walking towards the old schoolhouse. I saw a black van parked outside. By the van I saw both Kazuya and Kazuma, the principle, and five other people. A man with medium length brown hair tied back into a ponytail, an older woman with long red hair, man with short black hair and bangs that hung over one of his eyes, a boy with blonde hair, and a girl in a kimono with short black hair. I turned back to walking and my mind wandered once more. I began losing touch with my surroundings.

3rd person POV

As Mai walked down the street staring at the ground, lost in space she failed to notice the people in front of the school stopping to look at her. The principle saw her and started calling her "Taniyama-san," he called but she didn't notice. She also failed the notice the car that was headed straight for her. Everyone yelled out to her, to stop her, but she kept walking. Finally, the brunette man with the ponytail ran and tackled her, both of them rolled off the side of the road. Everyone ran over. She looked up. "Are you insane," asked the red haired woman. The others began scolding her, but she couldn't hear them. She got up, and began walking back. Eventually making it back home.

Mai's POV

I woke up with a start. I needed to get out. I needed to run. I got up and ran. I crashed into a floor lamp, lost my balance and fell. I rubbed my eyes. I'm at home? When did I get back? I looked around. I'm wearing my uniform. I went back to my room. It's only 2:00 in the morning. I got back into bed and tried to sleep. I woke up three hours later and got ready for my weekend dance class. I got up and started walking. "I'm so glad I'm early! I've got the cherry blossoms all to myself" I thought out loud. I smiled and stretched. I stopped short when I saw the old schoolhouse. I laughed and smiled nervously. I stopped when I noticed an object in the open doorway. Is that… A camera? I wanted to go look, but something stopped me in my tracks. I'm gonna be late. I immediately decided to keep going and leave it alone, because whatever it was, it spelled out danger for me in particular.

After class, I saw those people at the old schoolhouse again. But there were two more people there. The principal waved me over. When I got over there they started asking me if I was okay. "Are you feeling okay Taniyama-san? You gave us quite a scare yesterday," I was confused. "A scare? What are you talking about?" I asked. The woman with red hair stepped forward, "what do you mean what are we talking about? You almost got hit by a car!" She exclaimed. The man with brown hair stepped up, "don't you remember. You were walking right in the path of a car?" I was getting more and more confused. "A car?" I asked. The principle looked worried. "I'm sorry, but, honestly, I don't even remember leaving school,' I said politely 'but thank you for helping me" I finished. I stood there a little longer and observed the people there, I watched them. Then it hit me. They gave off a seriously abnormal aura as a group. The only normal one was the principle. I needed to think for a while.

"If you'll excuse me, sir, I need to be going now" I said politely to the principle. "Of course, goodbye." He replied. I smiled and walked until I was away from the old schoolhouse, then I took off running.

Hello. I'm trying to update as much as possible this week, so look out for the next chapter either tomorrow or on Sunday. Thanks to all of my reviewers you guys are really great! Thanks to the people that followed this story you guys rock completely!

Thanks again everyone! See you in the next Chapter!

ViolinistOfTheNight (Nastahja)


	4. Chapter 4

I seriously don't own Ghost Hunt.

_**In the last chapter: "If you'll excuse me, sir, I need to be going now" I said politely to the principle. "Of course, goodbye." He replied. I smiled and walked until I was away from the old schoolhouse, then I took off running**_.

As I entered my apartment, I remembered that I left my flute at school. 'I'll get it later' I thought. I sat down on my couch. I couldn't help but wonder, why? Their auras are so off. Almost supernatural. I need to find out, or my conscience would never let me sleep at night. I thought that maybe I should ask them, but how do you bring up supernatural activity in casual conversation? So I decided to go back if they're still there tomorrow. Just to ask. If Kuroda isn't there to accuse me of stealing her thunder. I changed out of my uniform and went to sleep, where nightmares plagued my sleep.

_I was running. I needed to get out. He was going to catch me if I didn't get out of there soon. I ran by moving around through a maze of freshly hung nooses and dangling bodies. I saw the doors. I picked up my speed and pushed on the handle. I was out! I ran towards the shopping district hoping to find a police station, of somebody to help me. As I exited through the front doors I saw a giant Sakura tree. Hanging from the tree was a man. A man who lifted his pale head and smiled viciously at me. I kept running. I reached the front gates of the building. They were locked! I began pulling at the bars and yelling for help. I didn't see or hear any sign that there was anyone around to help me. I looked back to the tree. He was gone! That man was gone! I turned back to the gate doors, and yelled louder. I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was ice cold. It turned me around, and I was faced with the man that was once hanging on the tree. I had nowhere to go. He was getting closer. I was trapped. With nothing else to do, I screamed._

I woke up screaming bloody murder. What the hell was that? I haven't had a nightmare since my parents died. Not until I met and came into contact with that man that had the abnormal aura. Did they cause this? That was it. I needed to find out. I changed my clothes and got up. I walked towards the school, hoping the principle would be there. I was approaching the old schoolhouse. They were there. The principle and vice principle were there. Why? I thought about continuing my walk to school. But I saw two men. The one with brown hair. And the one with blonde hair. Apparently they saw me too, because they called me over. I debated whether or not I should be involved with them. But, I still needed to know. So I went over.

"How are you doing," was the first thing I was asked by the blonde. He had a really funny accent. "I'm fine, thank you," I replied. He was definitely a foreigner. "I'm sorry. I never asked for your name," I said politely. They smiled. The man with brown hair began talking, "My name is Takigawa Houshou. It's nice to meet you." He started. "I'm John Brown. It's a pleasure." Says the blonde. They give off positive energy. "So what were you doing out here?" asked Takigawa-san. "I was headed to school to get my flute,' I answered politely, 'but I need to ask the principal". "Hold on. He's right inside. I'll get him for you." John said with a smile. I nodded and he walked back to the old schoolhouse.

A minute or two later. "He has requested that you come wait for him for a minute." He said. I nodded and he led me inside. There he was waiting for me. He smiled, "I'm sorry to have you wait here, Taniyama-san, but this shouldn't take long." I nodded. "It's okay sir." He smiled. The woman with red hair. "Ayako,' a small voice said to me, 'her name is Ayako." I looked to my right. There was a little boy that had been following me. He smiled up at me and disappeared. She knelt on the ground and started chanting. The principal and vice principal looked pleased. As her chanting came to an end, she breathed out in relief and looked over at the principals. They applauded her. "That was brilliant. What do you say to a party in your favor?" the principal asked. She smiled, "Thank you, but I have to stay overnight to ensure that it has worked." The girl with short black hair kept talking about how there were no spirits there. They didn't seem to hear her. Or weren't listening. The windows began to shake. The glass cracked. My eyes widened and I jumped over Ayako, who was still kneeling on the ground, and used my spiritual energy to shield her and the principals from the flying glass. I heard a gasp. I turned to the sound. My barrier broke.

Hey everyone. I'm sorry for not updating in so long. But I had absolutely no internet for four days. So I took that time to work on this chapter. I shortened this chapter so I could make the next one even longer. Expect the next chapter later in the week. Or weekend.

Love you all,

ViolinistOfTheNight (Nastahja)


	5. Chapter 5

I don't, and never will own ghost hunt…_**In the last chapter: My eyes widened and I jumped over Ayako, who was still kneeling on the ground, and used my spiritual energy to shield her and the principals from the flying glass. I heard a gasp. I turned to the sound. My barrier broke.**_

This hasn't happened a lot. My barriers are usually strong. But if you divert my attention from what I'm trying to do. My power becomes slightly unstable. Thank goodness it broke after the glass stopped flying. I turned to the voice. It was Kuroda. Great. I looked around, "is anybody hurt," I asked. Everyone shook their heads. I sighed. I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Ayako. She smiled at me. "Thank you. Had you not acted so quickly, we all would have been cut to pieces," she said. I smiled back at her. I looked to the corner. The little boy was still there. He smiled at me. I wonder if he'll follow me home.

I noticed how they began arguing about how Ayako's cleansing failed. The girl with short black hair kept talking about how there were no ghosts here. Sadly, I couldn't care less. The Shibuya twins came up to me with their companions. There was a woman that had a dark pink hair. "Hello, my name is Madoka. This is Luella, her husband Martin, and this is Lin,' she gestured to each of them, 'I'd like to thank you for helping us." She seemed sweet enough. We bowed to each other. The man named Lin, he seemed bitter. Kazuya and Kazuma stepped forward. "We'd like to recruit you to help us for a while," Kazuya started. "For what reason?" I asked awkwardly. "You seem very skilled at creating barriers. We could also use the extra help," his brother said. Oh. That's why. Well, I have nothing better to do, I guess. "Sure. Why not." I said. "Good,' he started, 'when do you get out of class," he asked. "3:00" I answered. "You can start then," he finished.

The principle offered to go back to school to get my flute. The sun was setting by the time he got back. He gave me my flute. I said my goodbyes to everyone, and I ran home before it could get any darker. When I made it home, I changed my clothes and my cat ran up to me. 'He must be hungry' I thought to myself. Fed him and laid on my bed. I could never sleep in this apartment for some reason. The little boy was gone. I wonder who'll come next. I just stayed still on my bed until sleep decided to overtake me. Everything was dark, but there was the unmistakable voice of a young woman singing

_Are you, are you_

_Coming to the tree?_

_Where they strung up a man_

_They say murdered three_

_Strange things have happened here_

_No stranger would it seem _

_If we met up at midnight _

_In the hanging tree._

_Are you, are you_

_Coming to the tree?_

_Where the dead man called out_

_For his love to flee_

_Strange things did happen here _

_No stranger would it seem_

_If we met up at midnight _

_In the hanging tree._

_Are you, are you _

_Coming to the tree?_

_Where I told you to run_

_So we'd both be free_

_Strange things did happen here _

_No stranger would it seem_

_If we met up at midnight _

_In the hanging tree_

_Are you, are you _

_Coming to the tree?_

_Wear a necklace of rope _

_Side by side with me_

_Strange things did happen here _

_No stranger would it seem_

_If we met up at midnight_

_In the hanging tree._

Hey everyone! Sorry for the late update! If you read my other story, I mentioned that I had a bunch of last minute projects to turn in for school. I'm still going to be updating the story, but I still have projects and testing to get done because I'm getting out of school in May. But I'm trying to update as much as possible before I start testing, and I'm going to definitely make the story longer. Next chapter comes out very soon! A reviewer asked me who the little boy was. He's just one of the spirits that follows her around sometimes. I'll get into that later on in the story. I hope you guys continue to read.

GOODBYE YOU BEAUTIFULLLL PEOPLE!


	6. Chapter 6

_**I do not own Ghost Hunt.**_

_**In the last chapter:**__ The little boy was gone. I wonder who'll come next. I just stayed still on my bed until sleep decided to overtake me. Everything was dark, but there was the unmistakable voice of a young woman singing_

_Are you, are you_

_Coming to the tree? _

_Where they strung up a man_

_They say murdered three_

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it seem _

_If we met up at midnight _

_In the hanging tree._

_Are you, are you_

_Coming to the tree?_

_Where the dead man called out_

_For his love to flee_

_Strange things did happen here _

_No stranger would it seem_

_If we met up at midnight _

_In the hanging tree._

_Are you, are you _

_Coming to the tree?_

_Where I told you to run_

_So we'd both be free_

_Strange things did happen here _

_No stranger would it seem_

_If we met up at midnight _

_In the hanging tree_

_Are you, are you _

_Coming to the tree?_

_Wear a necklace of rope _

_Side by side with me_

_Strange things did happen here _

_No stranger would it seem_

_If we met up at midnight_

_In the hanging tree._

I woke up, startled. What was that? I've heard that song before, but where? I don't remember dreaming of anything that night. But it had to mean something. I shook my head and took a couple of deep breaths. I got up and went to go take a shower. It was already nine in the morning. I was too tired to go to school, so I decided to go back to sleep.

I talked to the principle about having a job, he told me that as long as I keep up with my studies, he thought I could handle it. Kazuya (Whom I now secretly refer to as 'Naru the narcissist' due to his recently discovered self-absorbed tendencies) Called me for a case. It was in a manor. I started my walk to the building where I was instructed to meet him and the others.

They made me ride in the van with them. Two words people. Uncomfortable silence. That was a horrible ride. I will _never_ ride in that van again. Lin doesn't even talk. It was so awkward. When we'd finally made it to the manor. We were ushered inside by a woman that looked to be in her early thirties. Her name was Noriko. She was the sister of the man that owned the house, and lived there with his wife and daughter.

She led us to a room where she introduced us to her niece, Ayumi. Ayumi the introduced us to her doll, Minnie. I have to say, Ayumi was an adorable little girl. I knelt down next to her and she introduced me to her doll, Minnie. I couldn't help but notice the almost hostile presence that surrounded the doll. As for Ayumi's mom, well, she wasn't the nicest person on earth. Ayumi seemed to almost dislike her.

We sat in Ayumi's room talking for a while. She was a sweet girl, until her mom came in with Noriko. "Hey, Ayumi. I made you a snack," Her mother said gently placing a plate of cookies down on the table. Ayumi looked upset. Her head dropped down. "Fine. Have it your way," Her mom angrily snapped. With that she left, slamming the door on the way out. Noriko knelt down next to her. "Ayumi, you can't act like that to your mom. Now, please eat the snack she made for you," Noriko scolded her.

Ayumi stayed quiet and made no move to eat "Then do you mind if I have one?" She asked. As she was about to place the cookie in her mouth, Ayumi slapped it out of her hand. "No! Those cookies are no good!" She yelled. We looked at her with shocked expressions. "Minnie said that my new mommy is a witch, and that she's trying to get rid of us and daddy!" she finished. I suddenly felt so bad for this child.

Hey Everybody! I'm super sorry for taking so long to update, but I've been studying non-stop for my end of course exams on Monday and Tuesday. Next Sunday is when I will be able to post up a new chapter for both of my stories. Sorry for the short chapter, but I'm working through writers block, and I actually got a really good idea for the next chapter. New question: What is your favorite anime? I'll see you next Chapter!

LUV U ALL!


	7. Author's Note

Authors Note:

I just wanted to take a moment to thank everyone for their support. I've been experiencing some problems with my really crappy computer and I hate it, but nobody has given up on it, and that's a lot more than I could ever ask for. I was talking to Iloveanimex, and she pointed out a mistake that I made in the last chapter, and I meant to say thank you for showing me that mistake that I should not have missed. I have an idea of where this story should go, and I would like to ask for everyone's advice on the story. Thank you so much to:

Zayyzayy

StockinCutie

Bob

Guest (tell me your name! )

Naruisawesome (I love your stories!)

JigokuTenshi834

Iloveanimex (I love your stories too! )

These people reviewed to my story and I love them for that! So, once again, Thanks everyone that followed and favorite my story, I can't name you because I don't really know who you are (the reason my computer is dangerously close to the window), but thank you so much.

LUV U ALL!


End file.
